WHY BABY
by grissom4
Summary: GIL IS SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL, HE'S LOST ALL INTEREST IN WORK SINCE SARA LEFT.


Gil is not doing well since Sara left; he's lost all interest in work. So he's put in for some time off. Will Gil get back to his old self, or will he spiral out of control?

WHY BABY?

Gil had the night off; he was trying to forget about Sara leaving the way she did. Why is it all replaying in his mind all of the time? Why did she leave? Why couldn't she let him go with her? Why was he alone? Why did she promise him she would never leave him?

Gil was distraught, he took everything that belonged to her to Sara and boxed them up and put them into the garage. He couldn't look at them without getting angry. Then he did the unthinkable, he arranged for some time off a sabbatical.

He wasn't sure if he would ever return to the lab, where he would be haunted by her. Followed by getting drunk for a week, he didn't eat, shower, or get dressed. Alcohol was all he wanted, he didn't answer the phone. He was too drunk. Every time it rang, he got angrier and he ripped it out of the wall.

The door bell rang several times, but he didn't answer it. He was passed out on the floor.

Catherine used her key to let herself in. "Gil, Gil it's Catherine. I know you're here ." she said.

As she walked inside the townhouse, it looked as though a tornado had touched down inside. It was a total wreck and liquor bottles were on the floors everywhere. Catherine nearly tripped over the empty ones.

"Gil!" she screamed as she ran to him laid out on the floor. As she leaned over him, Catherine realized Gil was very drunk. "Gil, God what the hell are you doing to yourself?" Catherine yelled.

Catherine rolled him over and dragged him into the bathroom and into the shower. Catherine turned the water on cold. After a few minutes Gil jumped up and yelled, "What the fuck, Sara have you lost your mind?" thinking Catherine was Sara. Catherine now knew why her best friend was in this condition. Sara was turning him into a disaster.

Gil slowly moved around in the shower, Catherine helped him up and out of his wet clothes. She put him into bed and pulled the covers up on him. Gil grabbed her by the arm, pulled her on top of him and began kissing her.

When he came up for air he said "Sara you came back to me, Honey I missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me again. I can't live without you". Gil kissed Catherine again as he held onto her tightly.

Catherine tried to pull away from Gil, but held her tightly and said "Honey, don't move I want you to stay with me forever. Sara, promise me you'll never leave me."

Catherine sighed, '_now what do I do_' she thought. Again Gil said, "Honey, promise me you will never leave me." Catherine decided it would be best to just play along this way he wouldn't be drinking anymore.

"Gil, I promise I'll never leave you again," Catherine told him.

Gil told her, he loved her and he missed her so much that he didn't want to live without her. Then he said, "Get out of those clothes baby and get into bed now!"

Catherine was in a real jam now. When Gil looked at Catherine but he could only see Sara.

"Baby, I want you so much; I've missed making love to you and I need you now," Gil told her.

Catherine's mouth dropped and her eyes were about to pop out of her head. She wanted to say, "There is no way in hell I'm having sex! You're my best friend and I have to draw a line somewhere at things I'll do for you."

However, she just said, "Honey, I'm tired. Let's just get some sleep...you've been working a very hard shift."

Gil just pouted and finally said " Alright Honey, I was so excited you came back to me I didn't think I was so tired." Gil wrapped his arms around Catherine and held her close to him. Then he said "I love you babe". Catherine said, "Gil, I love you to," and she closed her eyes and thought, '_the things I will do for my best friend_.'

The next morning Gil awoke first, he had a major hangover. When he stretched out he felt something in the bed beside him. He looked over to his left, and he saw a lump under the covers. He thought did Sara come home; his head was pounding as loud as his heart. Slowly he pulled the covers and saw Catherine. He muttered, "Shit! What the fuck did I do?"

Gil got up and ran to the bathroom, closed the door, and threw up. He splashed cold water on his face before he walked back to his bed. He called, "Catherine wake up, Catherine, Catherine wake up, damn it!"

Catherine opens her eyes slowly. She started to focus on her surroundings, quickly realizing where she was.

"Gil, take it easy we need to talk before you lose your temper."

"Catherine, I'm already angry. Did we uhm you know?" Gil said angrily.

"Gil, listen I'm going to explain everything, okay? First, nothing happened between us except for you kissing me. Gil, last night I came by to see how you were after I was informed that you were taking a sabbatical. I was worried about you, when I got here you didn't answer the door. I used my key and let myself in...there were liquor bottles everywhere and you were passed out on the floor," Catherine explained.

After spending over an hour explaining everything, Gil said, "I need some coffee."

He walked slowly to the kitchen to make the coffee. Catherine got dressed and went into the living room. Gil walked over to where Catherine was sitting. "Catherine, I'm sorry! There is no excuse for my behavior last night. All I can say is how sorry I am," he told her, tears forming in his eyes.

Finally, he broke down and cried. Catherine hugged him and held him. She told him, she knew how much he loved and missed Sara.

Gil said "I don't know what to do without Sara. My heart is broken into two."

Catherine asked, "Gil is that why you've been trying to drink yourself to death."

"Cath, I haven't been able to sleep since she left, the lab means nothing to me. Since I don't care about work, I have to leave Vegas. Before you ask I don't know where I'm going. Sara doesn't wasn't me anymore I want her back, hell! I'm in so much pain without her," Gil said.

"Gil, all of your emotions are raw; take sometime to clear your head. Go visit your mother, and then go where you can study your bugs. Do they still hold your interest?"

Gil knew Catherine was right. "Yeah, bugs are still interesting. They never let me down," he told her.

They drank 3 pots of coffee; well he drank 2 and 1/2 pots. He managed to eat some food. He showered and he was feeling better. Catherine agreed to take care of Hank while he was gone.

Gil told Catherine, "I'm not taking my cell phone with me. So I'll write you and let you know how I'm doing. Thanks Cath. When I get to my mother's, I'll call Sara in San Francisco to tell her I'm leaving Vegas."

Gil called Sara, the phone rings several times before she answers. "Hello" she said.

"Sara, Honey it's me," Gil said.

"Hi Gil, what's wrong. I can hear it in your voice," Sara asked.

"Sara, when you left a large part of me died. I've taken a sabbatical; I got stinking drunk for a week...I didn't eat or sleep. A couple days ago Catherine came over and found me passed out on the floor and Hank was lying next to me," he started. "She got me cleaned up and when I woke up she was in our bed. She said nothing happened, because I was delusional, I thought – no, I _believed_ – you had come back to me. I wanted you bad, I since remembered that she had said that it had been a long shift and I was tired, I passed out again. Baby I love you, you have devastated my world. Why wouldn't let me be there with you. I want you in my life a part of my life. I know why I got drunk...to put the pain out of my mind, to be numb for awhile. Sara right now I can honestly say I'm hurting so bad that I don't know what to do. Catherine is taking care of Hank; I'm leaving on a sabbatical. I don't know when I'll come back, or If I'll come back," Gil said.

Sara was shocked by the hurt she was hearing from the man she loved. She knew she had hurt him bad, she didn't realize how much.

"Gil I love you with all my heart, I want you, I need you in my life forever. I know I can't live without you either. Gil, I know I don't have the right to ask you this but I am: I didn't talk to you when I left, honey, but I am asking – begging – you to stay with me. I love you so much...I realized I can't do this without you," she confessed.

"Sara I want a life with you; I love you and need you; I can't do anything without you. My job doesn't have the same hold on me like you do. I'm staying with my mother for a couple of weeks before I leave," he said.

Sara knew she had to get to her man before he decides to leave early. So she grabbed her keys and ran out and jumped in her car and sped off. Sara's heart was racing as fast as she could go and she didn't care if she got speeding tickets, the only thing that was on her mind was her heart, her soul, her life, but more than that, her best friend.


End file.
